This invention relates to apparatus for generating waves in swimming pools.
Artificial wave generating apparatus for producing either conventional waves or surfing waves are well established, and they operate in accordance with various known techniques.
For example, the water source for creating the wave may be subjected to a controlled combustion process to displace forcibly a controlled volume of said water into the swimming pool to produce a desired wave configuration.
Alternatively water may be provided in a reservoir built at the end of a pool where the water level in the reservoir is above the quiescent level of water in the swimming pool, said water being released to flow under gravity into the lower regions of the pool, the volume and potential energy of the stored water being added to that of the pool and generating the desired wave.
Now that such apparatus is well established and accepted, the public are becoming somewhat bored with the conventional output of the apparatus, typically solitary conventional waves or solitary surf waves.